Transformers Prime Truth or Dare
by EstherGerakobits
Summary: Just like the title says. I should have put more Transformers in it, but I still had fun while I wrote this.


Me: Oi Megs you're up first!

Megatron: How DARE you address me like that! And I take orders from NO ONE!

Me: C'mon just this once?

Megatron: Oh fine!

Me: Great! Alright then- truth or dare?

Megatron: Ahahahaha DARE!

Me: I dare you to go tell Optimus Prime that you love him.

Crowd: Ooooh!

Megatron: NEVER!

Me: Dude it's a dare you have no choice.

*Optimus walks into the room*

Optimus: What is going on in here?

Me: Megs has something to tell you! *nudges Megatron*

*Megatron gives me an evil glare then faces Optimus*

Megatron: *forces the words out very quickly* I LOVE YOU OPTIMUS PRIME THIS FLESHLING DARED ME TO SAY IT!

*Everyone cracks up and Optimus raises his optic brows*

Me: Okay lemme think… Knockout! Truth or dare?

Knockout: Hmm… dare.

Me: I dare you to scratch your paintjob as hard as you can- ALL OVER!

Knockout: B-but… :(

Me: Do it.

Knockout: Come on-

Me: DO IT!

*scraaaaaatch…. scraaaaaaatch* Many more scratches later...

Knockout: AAAHHH! NO! NO! Ugh I'm going to go use the buffers…

Me: Nope you can't because I broke them. All of them. :)

Crowd: Ooooh!

*Knockout storms out of the room grumbling*

Me: Okay Steve! You're next!

Steve: Hooray!

Me: Alright tr-

Steve: I pick truth.

Me: Hey lemme finish talking will ya? Okay… Steve, if you were stranded on an abandoned ship and you could have only one person with you, who would be? ...besides Lord Starscream.

Steve: Awww… okay then I pick Knockout because he'll fix me if needed.

Random Decepticon: That was a stupid truth.

Me: HEY! I couldn't think of anything, alright? Ultra Magnus! Truth or dare?

Ultra Magnus: Dare.

Me: I dare you to grin as wide as you can.

*he struggles for a few minutes looking very uncomfortable*

Ratchet: He looks like he's going to blow a gasket or something!

*he continues to struggle looking like he's going to explode*

Smokescreen: HIT THE DECK! *gets on ground and covers head*

*Ultra Magnus finally grins*

Me: Oh Primus he actually did it. Sure he's done a few smiles but never a full grin. Shockwave! Truth or dare?

Shockwave: This game is… illogical.

Me: Oh come on what is it with you and logic? *sighs* Just pick truth or dare!

Shockwave: Truth is the logical decision.

Me: Okay then- would you do my dare? Tell the truth!

Shockwave: Affirmative.

Me: I dare you to be illogical.

*Shockwave's optic glows even redder than it already was and he does nothing*

Me: Party pooper!

Miko: Oh can I do one?

Me: Sure!

Miko: Sweet! Alright Bulk truth or dare?

Bulkhead: Heh normally I'd say dare, but knowing you, I'm saying truth.

Miko: If you had to frag with anyone in this room right now, who would it be?

Bulkhead: *gasps* MIKO! How do you come up with stuff like this-

Miko: Say it!

Bulkhead: Miko, you shouldn't be talking like this!

Miko: Oh fine! This means you gotta take a dare then!

Bulkhead: Hahaha alright.

Miko: I dare you to dance- in front of the entire crowd!

*the crowd watches with interest*

Bulkhead: *dances awkwardly and eventually falls over* Oops…

Me: It's okay Bulkhead you tried your best. Alright Screamer truth or dare?

Starscream: How did I get mixed up into playing this game anyway…?

Me: Because I told you and everyone else to play it. Truth or dare?

Starscream: Truth.

Me: Can I come with you on your next mission? *looks up at him blushing*

Starscream: No.

Me; *pouts* awwww come on!

Starscream: I said no, fleshling.

Me: Please?!

Starscream: Oh alright!

Me: Yay! *my watch beeps* Hey it's break time! Let's all go get some energon coffee!

*2 hour long coffee break*

Breakdown: Don't tell me we're still playing truth or dare…

Me: Yep we are! Shockwave!

Shockwave: I already had my turn.

Me: I just want you to again, alright? Don't forget I'm the one who's in charge of the game! Now truth or dare?

Shockwave: Truth.

Me: Tell me why your gun is a giant cheese grater.

*everyone else laughs*

Shockwave: It is not a cheese grater. Your statement is illogical.

Me: But it does look like a cheese grater! I say it's illogical to have something like that for a hand.

*Shockwave glares at me*

Random Decepticon: Oh great you've gone and pissed him off again!

Me: Pffft when is he NOT pissed off?

*Shockwave aims his gun at me*

Me: Okay I think this is enough truth or dare for today…

Bumblebee: *beeps* Translation: But there are still others that haven't been asked yet!

Me: Yeah but Mr. Cheese Grater is about fire at me… *looks up at Shockwave and gulps* yeah you guys keep on playing without me while I deal with this. So Shockwave, *laughs nervously* how about we talk about this over a latte?

END


End file.
